2016 productions
[[image:Star Trek 50 ans.png|thumb|Star Trek 50 ans 8 septembre]] Événements / Production thumb| thumb| * 13 mai au 5 septembre - Star Trek: "The Starfleet Academy Experience" à Ottawa en Ontario, Canada (Billetterie ca) * 22 juillet - Sortie US, canadienne (québécoise et Nouveau Brunswick) de * 17 août - Sortie française, belge et suisse romande de "Star Trek Beyond" / "Star Trek sans limites" * 8 septembre - Star Trek: 50 ans. thumb| * Star Trek: The Ultimate Voyage - Ciné-concerts ** 25 septembre - Paris - France (Billetterie fr) Décès * 7 janvier - Richard Libertini * 20 janvier - Bairbre Dowling, David G. Hartwell * 21 janvier - Francophones: Marc Cassot * 15 février - Anthony Fredrickson * 29 février - Lee Reherman * 3 mars - Gary Hutzel * 10 mars - Ken Adam * 15 mars - Roma Lee Tracy * 17 mars - Larry Drake * 8 mai - William Schallert * 26 mai - Angela Paton * 4 juin - Rico Bueno * 14 juin - Ronnie Claire Edwards * 19 juin - Anton Yelchin Marchandisage Romans TOS ; Pocket Books * 22 février - "Miasma" de Greg Cox * 23 février - "The Latter Fire" de James Swallow * 26 avril - "Elusive Salvation" de Dayton Ward * 28 juin - Star Trek: "Legacies" #1: "Captain to Captain" de Greg Cox DS9 ; Pocket Books * 31 mai - "Force and Motion" de Jeffrey Lang VOY ; Pocket Books * 26 janvier - "Full of Lies" de Kirsten Beyer ENT ; Pocket Books * 24 mars - "Rise of the Federation" #4: "Live by the Code" de Christopher L. Bennett Comics TOS ; IDW Publishing * 6 janvier - Star Trek: "New Visions" #10: "Mister Chekov", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 23 mars - Star Trek: "New Visions, volume 3": comprenant: ** "Resistance" ** "1971/4860.2" ** "The Survival Equation" * 26 avril - Album Star Trek: "The Classic UK Comics, volume 1" * 4 mai - Star Trek: "New Visions" #11: "Of Woman Born", comics photomontage de John Byrne * 1 juin - Star Trek: "Gold Key Archives, volume 5" contenant: ** "Dwarf Planet" ** "The Perfect Dream" ** "Ice Journey" ** "The Mimicking Menace" ** "Death of a Star" ** "The Final Truth" ALT ; IDW Publishing * 6 janvier - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy": "Numéro 2" * 13 janvier - Star Trek (IDW Publishing) #53: "Reunion" #1 * 2 février - "Star Trek, volume 11" contenant: ** "The Tholian Webs" #1 et #2 ** "Deity" #1 et #2 * 3 février - Star Trek #54: "Reunion" #2 * 17 février - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy": "Numéro 3" * 2 mars - Star Trek #55: "Legacy of Spock" #1 * 16 mars - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy": "Numéro 4" * 6 avril - Star Trek #56: "Legacy of Spock" #2 * 13 avril - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #1 * 20 avril - Star Trek: "Starfleet Academy": "Numéro 5" * 4 mai - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #2 * 11 mai - Star Trek #57: "Legacy of Spock" #3 * 18 mai - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #3 * 31 mai - Album Star Trek: "New adventures, volume 3" contenant: ** "The Khitomer Conflict" #1 à #4 ** ""Parallel Lives"#1 et #2 ** ""I, Enterprise!" #1 et #2 ** "Lost Apollo" #1 et #2 * 7 juin - Star Trek #58: "Legacy of Spock" #4 * 7 juin - Star Trek: "Manifest Destiny" #4 Autres publications * 12 janvier - "Star Trek: The Next Generation Collection, Volume Two" chez La-La Land Records * 16 février - "Leonard: My Fifty-Year Friendship with a Remarkable Man" de William Shatner chez Thomas Dunne Books * 5 avril - "Star Trek Mad Libs" de Eric Luper chez Price Stern Sloan * 12 avril - Album "Star Trek - Green Lantern: The Spectrum War", comics crossover de Mike Johnson chez IDW Publishing / DC Comics * 26 avril - "Star Trek: The Classic Episodes" chez Barnes & Noble Collection Editions * 17 mai - "What Would Captain Kirk Do?" de Brandon T. Snider chez Price Stern Sloan * 17 mai - "Starfleet Logbook" de Jake Black chez Price Stern Sloan * 17 mai - "Boarding the Enterprise" de David Gerrold et Robert J. Sawyer chez Smart Pop * 24 mai - "Star Trek: Light-and-Sound Communicator" de Chip Carter chez Running Press * 24 mai - "The Star Trek Calendar (2017)" chez Universe Publishing * 7 juin - "Star Trek II: The Wrath of Khan (blu-ray)" * 7 juin - "Star Trek: The Official Guide to Our Universe" de Andrew Fazekas chez National Geographic * 7 juin - "The Star Trek Book" de Paul Ruditis chez DK Publishing * 14 juin - "Star Trek (ultra HD 4K (film 2009)" * 14 juin - "Star Trek Into Darkness (ultra HD 4K)" * 28 juin - "The Fifty-Year Mission: The First 25 Years" de Mark A. Altman et Edward Gross chez St. Martin's Press Jeux thumb| * MMORPG Star Trek: "Alien Domain" * MMORPG "Star Trek Online" Éditions francophones thumb| * Star Trek: La collection officielle des vaisseaux spatiaux, ouvrage de référence en fascicules chez Eaglemoss * "Star Trek: Paradigme juridique et laboratoire du droit", article universitaire de Fabrice Defferrard * 2 août - "Star Trek (ultra HD 4K film 2009)" * 2 août - "Star Trek Into Darkness (ultra HD 4K)" ; Editions mare & martin * 3 mars - Réédition de "Le droit selon Star Trek" de Fabrice Defferrard Univers des fans thumb| * Retrouvez les fanfictions et les fanfilms francophones sur uss saga.be * Samedi 23 juillet - - cinéma en plein air au Parc de la Villette au nord de Paris (programme) * Juin - Vania Holodinehttp://forums.startrek-fr.net/index.php fan sur le PSTF a la gentillesse de créer un nouveau logo et une nouvelle police pour Memory Alpha. Memory Alpha logo 2016.png Memory Alpha texte.png en:2016 (production) nl:2016 producties pt:Produções de 2016 Catégorie:Chronologie de production